Can I?
by shounenai4life
Summary: Justin has never been close to his brother, and he never really minded. Suddenly, his feelings have changed and he does want to be close to Max. Really close. He's not sure how to deal with that. M, for language, sexual content. Justin/Max. SLASH. INCEST.
1. Chapter 1

Holy, dear Lord. If someone had told my my first year of Uni wouldv'e been this hectic, I would've laughed them to death. GOD. But it's Summer now and I'm going to try and write till the world ends.

* * *

Justin threw his bag unto the couch, before slumping beside it. He was absolutely exhausted. The house was quiet—his parents were downstairs in the shop and Alex and Max were at the school fair. He wasn't one for fairs, or fair-like activities; he'd much rather use his time efficiently, going home early to get started on school-work.

But now that he'd gotten home, he was suddenly deathly tired, most likely because it was the only moment he had taken to relax in longer than he cared to remember. Stretching his long legs out, he eyed the remote beside him on the couch, before looking at the television.

Dare he?

Something like turning on the television was as daring a task to him as going to a club for the first time. He weighed the pros and cons of it out in his head, finally decided a few minutes couldn't hurt.

Four hours later, Max burst through the door, startling Justin, who was shrouded in darkness, his eyes glued to the television set like his life actually depended on it. "Cool!" Max exclaimed. "You watch Tucker's Trucks too?"

Justin quickly turned off the tv, throwing the remote aside like it was poison. "No." he said, standing up. Dear lord, had he really gotten so into a show that Max _watched_?! He felt a little ill.

"Yeah you do!" Max laughed, pushing past him to grab the remote and turning the tv back on, dropping his bag on the floor in the process, which got an eye-roll out of Justin. "I _don't_." he snapped, pushing Max back, even though it was ridiculously immature.

Max's lips parted into a ridiculously attractive, devilish smile. He eyed Justin. "So you wanna play, then." He said daringly.

"What? No." Justin was momentarily distracted with why he found Max's smile so adorable. "I don't wanna play. Hey, stop, wai-" His breath was knocked out of him as Max tackled him to the floor, his elbow on Justin's windpipe.

"Say you like Tucker's Trucks!" Max exclaimed. He was surprisingly strong. Had Justin been that strong at 15? He doubted it. Then again, Max ran track. "Stop!" Justin was irritated that Max was nearly as strong as him. He pushed Max off, wrestling him to the ground. "I don't like your stupid tv show about gas-guzzling vehicles."

Max gasped. "You did not JUST!" he yelled, managing to push himself up unto his knees. Now Justin had him pinned-sort of. He was straddling Max and sitting up. Max's face was really close to his. "Tucker's Trucks is the most amazingly awesome, truck-tastic show about trucks ever. Ever!" He playfully pressed his fist to Justin's chest, still using his other hand to keep himself balanced.

"If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?" Justin was enjoying this position way too much.

He didn't often get to see his brother up close, his brother that looked so different from himself. They both had dark, Italian hair, but Max's was thick and wavy and shiny and gorgeous; his was plain. Max also had pretty, tanned skin, that was starting to turn heads at school. And his lips made Justin jealous; they were soft and tinted almost as if they'd been painted with a crimson brush.

Max had such an interesting face; it was young and beautiful but it was also kind of really sexy. Justin furrowed his brow, a confused smile coming to his lips. He sat up and grabbed a pillow off the couch, pressing it to Max's face and shoving him to the ground. He didn't want to look at him anymore, looking at Max really confused Justin.

"Justin!" Max piped out childishly, batting against the pillow. "What's up with you today? Why're you being fun?"

Justin stood up, neatly fluffing the pillow and putting it back unto the couch. "What? I'm fun…I can be fun." He said. He was a little out of breath. And he was getting hard, but it was ok, so was Max, a little. Everything got teenage boys hard, it wasn't weird.

Max lay on the floor, laughing. "You're. Hilarious. You're as fun as a prostate check."

"What do you know about prostate checks?" Justin rolled his eyes, heading towards the kitchen.

"I know it's when you get butt-raped by a creepy 60 year old doctor." Max said, matter-of-factly. That made Justin smile. Max usually made him smile.

"So like most things, you know nothing about it." He grinned, getting out the bread.

Max giggled. His voice was still a little young. Justin liked to hear it because it was cute when Max giggled. "Shut up." Max said.

"Anyways, how was the fair?" Justin asked, toasting four slices of bread in the toaster oven. Max was quiet for a while. Justin got out butter from the fridge, before looking over at Max, still lying there on the floor, but he wasn't smiling any more. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing." Max said, standing up. "I'm gonna shower." He grabbed his bag and rushed off upstairs, leaving Justin alone and confused.

Justin viciously buttered the toast. Why did he always ruin it when he and Max were having good moments? It pissed him off. Every time he got close to his brother-and these occasions were rare, and amazing—every single time, he somehow ruined it.

But what had happened at the fair? Max was popular at school; Justin highly doubted he had been bullied or something. Maybe it was a girl? Did Max have a girlfriend?

Now the buttering was a little more than vicious.

Heating the skillet, Justin sautéed mushrooms and onions, before adding bacon and turning down the heat. He made two sandwiches and left one there in the kitchen. He was hungry, but he'd eat it later. Right now, he had a brother to help, which, admittedly, he didn't do nearly enough.

"Knock." He said, holding the sandwich up to the door as if Max could see it through the mahogany. "I made your favorite."'

It was quiet for a little, then some rustling, before Max opened the door. He was wet and in his boxers, toweling his hair. His eyes lit up when he saw the sandwich. "Mmm!" he said, taking it quickly, popping a hot bit of mushroom into his mouth.

It was really amazing how happy tiny things made him.

He stood there and took a couple bites of the piping hot food, his toes curling every time he chewed. He really loved bacon and mushrooms; Justin had been making it for him since they were little, but not often.

Justin walked into Max's teenage boy room. It smelt like Max, which was a really great smell, and it was messy and comfortable. There were posters on the walls of bands and movies and wizards and some of girls.

Those were new.

Justin looked at them. There was one with a small-breasted brunette in shorts and a bikini, and another with a massive-breasted blonde in a short military outfit. The caption of the poster said 'stand at attention, boys.'

Justin rolled his eyes. He couldn't really tell what kind of girl Max liked from the posters. "Sit." Max pushed dirty clothes off his bed, making a little room. He was such a host.

Justin did, watching as Max happily munched on his sandwich as he walked in circles, towel-drying his hair. How did he re-open the conversation they'd been having? Max appeared to have forgotten about it.

"Uhm, where's Alex?" he asked. That was a good opening.

"I guess she's still at the fair." Max said. "They were gunna screen a movie on the back lawn at 9."

"Oh, you left really early then." Max had come home a little after 7. Maybe that had something to do with it.

"I wasn't really…" Max shrugged, and it drew attention to his lean shoulder muscles, or at least, it made Justin look.

"It was kind of boring." His voice cracked, and he sounded frighteningly close to tears all of a sudden. Justin didn't know what to do. He and Max had never been very close.

Max put his empty plate down, standing over the dresser and staring down at the floor. The room was so quiet, and Justin had no idea what to say. He didn't know if he should say anything, he didn't want to ruin anything.

"I got rejected. I kind of didn't want to stick around after that." Max said finally.

Justin looked at the big-breasted blonde on the wall. "Oh." He said. _He_ had never had a proper girl-friend, no wonder Max didn't care to talk to him about these things.

Max didn't move, and he really looked like he might cry, which Justin was afraid of because he didn't know how to deal with crying. He quickly got up and walked over to Max, awkwardly hugging him from behind. Max was warm and wet.

It seemed the right thing to do because Max quickly turned around and hugged him, clung to him rather. His hands gripped at Justin's shirt, and he pressed his cheek to his brothers and Justin's heart pounded because Max smelled fresh and adorable and his skin was unbelievably soft. He held his breath as Max held him, breathing against him, pressing against him. He felt Max's nipples too, hard against his chest. Oh God, oh shit.

Oh _fuck._ Yes please.

Max finally pulled away, and his eyes were full of tears and Justin cupped his cheeks and wiped them just so he could touch his brothers face. He refused to admit to himself how Max had been making him feel the past few weeks.

"I tried to kiss him." Max looked away.

Justin blinked. "Him?"

Max nodded, looking away. Justin's heart began beating again, so…so fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the positive reviews, guys. :3 I'm really enjoying writing these, I think I'll start another chaptered JustinxMax.

* * *

Justin's mind was whirring. He had no idea how to deal with the information being presented to him. Max had been rejected by a boy. Which mean Max had made a pass at a boy? Which mean Max liked a boy…

Which meant…

Which…what did _that_ mean?

Max's expression was pained, and Justin realized Max had just confided in him with an incredible amount of trust, and he was just standing there like a gaping fish. He dropped his hands to his side and let the room fill with silence again. Boy, was he fantastic with conversation.

"Max…" he said weakly. Why had he started a sentence he didn't know how to finish? Max looked away from him. "I'm not gay." He said, sounding hurt at Justin's luke-warm response.

"No. It's ok, to be…it's ok whatever you are." Justin fumbled for the right words, trying to get them back into that moment where Max had been clinging to him. He liked that. Max looked at him, and his eyes brightened suddenly. He looked relieved and Justin nearly grinned himself to death, knowing his opinion mattered so much to Max.

"Oh god. Thanks, Justin…" he mumbled, hugging his brother again. Justin held him, and breathed in deeply. Oh god, he really liked the hugging. "I was so afraid…to tell you. I didn't know…" he shook his head.

"Anyways, his name is Kyle."

"Kyle Cormic?" Justin's eyebrows shot up with genuine interest. "Isn't he swim captain?"

"Co-captain." Max corrected, smiling sheepishly.

Justin thought of Kyle, who was tall, with swimmers muscles and broad shoulders and tanned skin, blonde hair, bright blue eyes. The kid was gorgeous; he'd never really noticed.

"Cormic's a sophomore." He said suddenly. Max continued to smile that really cute sheepish smile. "Well aren't you ballsy." Justin said, crossing his arms, while also processing that Kyle fucking Cormic was gay/bi/whatever, and his brothers love interest.

"You're hitting on guys 2 years your senior?"

"It wasn't like that." Max's voice sounded so young again, and his brow furrowed. "He…he hit on me first."

"When?"

"The Halloween Dance."

"Cormic hit on you at the Halloween Dance?" Justin's brows shot up again. He stared at Max. Kyle had come to the dance with a hot blonde that he'd seemed really into.

Max shrugged and nodded, and Justin felt a little jealous. Kyle Cormic was hitting on his freshman brother, and he never even acknowledged Justin in the halls.

"He said I was cute." Max piped. "And he kissed me!"

"He kissed you?" Justin repeated dumb-founded. Now he was jealous for another reason. Max nodded, excited. "On my lips." Justin looked at Max's lips. They _were _really kissable.

"I…he did it all of a sudden in the corner, you know, the blind spot by the bleachers the teachers never check?" Max continued. "He kissed me, twice and then he just walked away…"

"And then?" Justin asked with baited breath.

"Then he took over the freshman swim class that week coach was sick-"

"I remember that week." Justin interjected. He thought Max had been happy that week because of the C+ he'd gotten. Now he knew the real reason.

"Yeah, then. He kissed me after class." Max's cheeks were red just from talking about it. "I asked him why and what it meant. It confused me so much. He said…he just liked to kiss me, he said he thought I was really cute and he wanted me to come to his house."

"Did you?" Justin asked quickly. He knew how stories like that ended.

Max shook his head and he was the cutest thing in the world. "I was scared!" he said, walking over to his bed. Justin realized how close they'd been standing to each other. "I told him no, and what about his girlfriend? I asked him if he liked me, like an idiot…"

He sat on his bed, that really cute furrowed brow still in place.

"And…?" Justin prodded.

"He said he did. But I guess he doesn't. He's still with her and it's been a month since then." Max said softly. "So I confronted him at the fair—she wasn't there so I took it as a good sign. I told him what was up with…us and…"

Max broke off, rolling unto his stomach, burying his face in his pillow. His shoulders trembled, and Justin knew he was crying again, the way only a young teenager head over heels in a crush could cry.

"I'm so _stupid_." Max sobbed. "Talking about us like there's an 'us'...like he even knows me! He just wanted someone to kiss, someone to fuck around with. He probably was just bored." He sniffed and Justin felt terrible.

He pulled Max towards him and held him and let Max cry. "He told me it was just a stupid thing he did. He said…he thought I was more mature but he guessed I wasn't after all. He said I was a kid! And that he found someone that could give him what he wanted…whatever that means."

Justin stroked his brother's hair, soothing him. Max's chest heaved, and Justin felt really dreadful for the thoughts he'd just been thinking. Max _was_ just a kid. His _kid_ brother. His hair smelt like strawberries, his skin was baby soft, and he cried openly and adorably. He needed his brother, not... a creep.

"He means a slut." Justin snapped. "He's just mad you're not one, and you wouldn't let him fuck around with you the way he wanted. Don't be upset about that, Max. You did the right thing. Never date someone that's dating someone else, they don't have enough love to give you."

Max stared at him. He'd calmed considerably, and Justin wiped his cheeks with his sleeves. "Justin…" he whispered. He needed to say no more, his eyes spoke volumes. They were grateful, and loving, and they made Justin's heart skip a couple beats.

"I love you." Justin said. He really did.

Max blushed. "I-"

"Anyways." Justin cut him off, standing. "Enough of this. I didn't know you were such a cry baby."

Max blinked, before grinning and shoving his brother. "Shut UP." He snapped. "You're such an ass wipe!"

"At least I'm not an ass _hole_." Justin quipped.

"You smell like one!" Max sat up, giggling.

"Says you!" Justin stuck his tongue out, racing for the door as pillows and clothes were tossed at him. He slammed the door behind him when he got out.

That had been close. He had no idea how he would ever react to hearing his little brother say the words he never admitted to himself he wanted to hear more than anything in the world.

He headed downstairs, rubbing the back of his neck, thoughtful. His heart was still pounding a little bit. "Mhm. So he told you then." Justin jumped at the sound of Alex's voice. "Shit! You scared me!" He said in irritation, spotting Alex behind the kitchen counter, eating his sandwich.

"Hey!" He grabbed at it, but Alex crammed it all into her mouth, smiling cheekily. "Max told you about Kyle, huh?" She asked.

Justin blinked. "You know?" he asked.

"Bacon and mushroom sandwiches, you only make those when he's upset. And he was pretty upset today." Alex mumbled through her stuffed mouth.

Justin was a little hurt. So he was the last to know?

"When did he tell you?" he asked.

"Oh, he didn't." Alex swallowed, opening a can of pop. "I'm _Alex Russo_." She flicked her wrists dramatically. "I know everything that goes on at our hell-hole of a school, especially things related to hot blond boys in my year."

"Right." Justin said. "Does Max know you know?"

Alex shrugged. "Don't think so." She said. "Isn't it weird? Our little brother's gay. I always thought it'd be you."

"He's not gay." Justin snapped, defending both himself and Max in one breath. "It's just that phase, or…something, I dunno."

"Ooooh!" Alex slammed her drink down. "I _knew_ you and Zeke played Twinky War!"

"We didn't-"Justin sighed, refusing to even justify Alex's statement with a response. "Aren't you on shift downstairs?"

"Aren't you?" Alex asked.

"No."

"Dammit, that worked last time." Alex sighed, pulling herself off the stool. "Whatever! Thanks for dinner." She grinned, before heading downstairs.

Justin rolled his eyes. Alex annoyed him, but he kind of wished she'd stayed. Her absence left him with his thoughts, particularly the growing, disturbing thought that he might be attracted to his little brother.

He sighed and cleaned up his cooking. That thought scared him, but it was impossible. He wasn't even attracted to boys…and he would have to have a terrible hormone imbalance to be attracted to his brother, biologically there was an imprint to prevent against that, wasn't there?

He finished the cleaning with his wand, unable to be muster the strength to brother with what was right.

He felt dirty, and upstairs, he stripped, and got into the shower, hating how he couldn't keep Max out of his head, or the idea of Max being kissed by Kyle, who he now despised. He couldn't keep the sight of Max crying out of his mind, and he couldn't shake the feeling he'd had holding Max. It has been amazing.

Before he knew it, he was jerking off with Max's lips in mind, Max's lips against his, sucking on his tongue, and Max going down on him, sucking on his throbbing cock and touching him and oh god, it got him unbearably hot and he couldn't stop himself, it felt so good. He gasped, tugging lightly, his toes curling as the water pounded down his back. He wanted Max, he wanted him badly. Max made him hard, all the time, and he kind of hated him for that.

He imagined what it would feel like to bury himself inside Max, and fuck him senseless. He groaned, shutting his eyes, letting the images he constantly blocked out all day take him over. It felt so good, it felt _too_ good. It was sick, wrong, he loved it so much. He wanted it _so_ badly.

He imagined Max telling him he loved him and that did it for him. He shuddered as he came, so hard his knees nearly buckled. He pressed his forehead against the ceramic tiled walls, breathing out, still hard, Max on his mind.

No shower could help how dirty he felt now.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter was hard to write. Literally. I had to stop and start so many times because it's so much…so…you'll see.

* * *

Justin was in his room a little later, reeling through another shame spiral. He felt sick to his stomach and he'd nearly thrown up, but the stupid 'Jippity, reverse my sickity' spell that wizard kids learnt when they were tiny, had helped him. His dad wouldn't be upset about him using such a harmless spell.

"Justin." Max wailed from outside. Justin nearly tripped over his balls, that was how quickly he rushed to the door. Max NEVER came to his door, ever. "Yeah?" he threw open the door, trying to be casual, and instead stumbled into Max.

'Calm down, Justin.' His mind screamed. But like any teenager since the dawn of humanity, he acted like a complete idiot around his crush 90% of the time. "Let's watch a movie." Max strolled into Justin's meticulously clean room and sat on his bed, laptop in hand. "A movie?" Justin repeated stupidly. "Which one?"

"I don't care." Max said, clicking through a bunch of free movie sites. "Just nothing on Netflix."

Justin smiled. "Let's watch a documentary on veganism."

"I'm leaving." Max made to pretend like he was standing, which made them both giggle a little. "Uhm… I'll make popcorn while you look." Justin said almost shyly, as if they were on a date. Or something.

"Kay." Max lay down, absent-mindedly scrolling. Justin headed downstairs, grinning stupidly. He was happy. Max was in his room is pj shorts and he was going to sit down and just watch a movie with his little brother and not think about fucking him at all.

He timed the popcorn. Not even a little bit. Not even when Max arched his neck to the side and exposed his bare skin so Justin could see right down his shirt, along his collarbones, down his shoulders. Justin leaned against the counter and crossed his legs. Not even when Max inevitably got sleepy and snuggled his head, and his mouth, so close to Justin's…hungry, throbbing…

"MEAT." Max yelled from upstairs, making Justin jump and knock his knee into the kitchen island. "FUCK!" he wailed. "WHAT?"

"Get meat!" Max shouted. "Jerky, or something. I'm hungry."

"You JUST ate." Justin hollered, pouring the hot corn into a bowl. "I'm gonna use your laptop, ok? Mine's dying." Max ignored Justin. "I wanna watch the Pink Panther. I think it's on YouTube." His voice was a little faint.

"Ok." Justin yelled, balancing the popcorn, a bag of jerky and two pops on a trap, before heading upstairs.

SHIT.

"Uhm, why don't you download it?" He yelped, beginning to rush up the stairs. YouTube? From which he frequented indie films about brothers in love, fan girl videos of boys kissing, and all sorts of other incriminating things? As a result, you tube was CONSTANTLY recommending things like that to him, as if it was trying to remind him how un-normal he was.

"Because, it's on YouTube." Max called, and Justin could hear his eye roll. "Download it!" Justin practically screamed. "I need HD. I FUCKING…urgh!" He took the stairs 4 at a time. Oh god oh god oh god Max was way too silent. He'd seen something! Justin tried thinking of an explanation and he was drawing blanks.

FUCK. FUCK. He always cleared his browser history but stupid YOUTUBE never got the damn picture that he wanted his private, horny, dirty boy thoughts to be FUCKING PRIVATE.

He threw open the door and Max was watching one of his favorite short films, about two brothers that fell in love during World War 2, against incredible odds. Max was curled up in his adorable Max position, chin tucked against his knees, feet up on the bed, and he was watching the seven minute short with wide eyes.

Justin had no idea what to do or say; his heart- holy fuck- his heart, was going so fast. He put the tray down, fumbling for words.

"M-Max…"

"Shh." Max snapped, his eyes returning to the screen. Justin stood there awkwardly, watching Max take everything in. Max really was cute. He watched Max's lean legs squirm as the brothers shared what was (in Justin's opinions) one of the hottest kisses, ever. Max didn't even blink during the intense, 30 second sex scene (tastefully presented, but clearly a sex scene all the same). And at the end, the gripping scene at the end where the one brother who had been forced into the war, loses his left leg and finally is allowed to go home, and the two love each other privately forever, Max was almost in tears.

It ended and he looked to Justin. "That was good." He said softly. "I didn't know you…"

"I do-don't." Justin said quickly.

"…were into such deep film."

Justin blinked. "Well, you know I love obscure, painful, intelligent things." He said slowly, unsure of what was happening. Had Max really not been clued in?

Max nodded. "I guess despite those stupid books you're always reading and indie music you listen to and weird, obscure articles you're always reading-"

"Batter's disease affects 0.3% if the world. It's important to know." Justin interjected.

"You have some taste." Max finished, ignoring him. He had this really gorgeous expression on his face, and he didn't look like a kid at all. It pissed Justin off how Max could go completely serious and look like a ridiculously sexy man, and excite him to the point where he was practically blushing from just being in the same room as him.

He sat beside Max, who was staring at the wall with that hot, far-off look. "Brothers experiment all the time, you know." He said. That had nothing to do with the short film; those brothers had not been 'experimenting' at all in the standard sense. He just wanted Max to hear the things he told himself every night so he could sleep.

Max looked at him, his interest piqued. "Um…studies show 68% of siblings in the same age group sexually experiment while young."

He fumbled for more statistics; those weren't convincing enough for what he was trying to gain. What WAS he trying to gain? That hot look Max was giving him was really turning him on. He was basically saying anything, everything, to get Max to fool around with him.

He was sick, but he continued.

"A group of Harvard students admitted to having taught their younger brothers how to masturbate hands-on, during an honesty seminar." He said.

Max's eyes widened and he cocked his head to the side. Justin pressed on. "I-intoxicated teenage boys have been proven to be sexually attracted to their attractive brothers after only 3 drinks, versus the 6 drinks it takes them to be attracted to an ugly woman."

"Really?" Max asked.

Not really.

"Yes." Justin whispered, almost shaking, almost cumming. Because Max was hard in his shorts and he had that sexy-as-fuck expression- he looked really willing to become a statistic at about that moment.

"45% of same-sex relatives have kissed and enjoyed it." He said.

"Really…" Max's hand absentmindedly, touched Justin's knee, and Justin breathed in and out deeply to keep from creaming his freshly-laundered boxers.

Only 25% but if there was EVER a time to stretch the truth, NOW WAS THE TIME.

"Yes." Justin's breath was barely audible.

"Then…" Max smiled. "What's wrong with our family?"

"I dunno."

"I-I couldn't imagine you jerking me off." For some reason they were whispering very softly, in the dark room only lit by the single laptop screen. They were sitting very closely together on the bed, too. "How could I even get hard?"

"You're hard now." Justin took a chance. This was definitely getting weird; Max could bolt any second, but he was clearly very horny, too.

"Well, the video." Max defended.

"Let's do something." Justin said suddenly. He was a little crazed with lust at this point. He grabbed his laptop and jumped to his favorite porn site, opening a video he really loved. "Watch this and see if you can stay hard with me right here."

Max blinked and turned to Justin. "That's so weird." He whispered. Their lips were literally inches apart when he turned. The sexual tension in the room couldn't even be cut with butter and the sounds of boy-moans from the laptop weren't helping.

"Just do it, it's a study." Justin urged. Max loved being a part of studies. "Look, I even brought up the kind of porn you like." He added. That was the biggest lie of all, this was _his_ personal favorite kind of porn.

"I don't really watch porn." Max blushed.

"It's the kind you would like. You know…gay? Just watch it, and I'm going to do…stupid things to you. See if you can stay hard." Justin was so excited he wanted to grip his brother's shoulders and force him into the most submissive position he could imagine.

Max didn't protest, so Justin knew he was in.

What was he doing? How had this innocent movie night turned so dirty? It was his fault, he knew, but Max wasn't exactly fighting it; he was clearly curious...

Justin gripped his hair. He felt…his emotions were so conflicted. But his feelings for Max, so intense. Maybe this one time, of whatever this would turn out to be. Then, NEVER AGAIN. He promised himself. Never ever.

With that guilt-ridding thought, he nodded to himself, and got behind Max. Max was watching the video intently, and he was throbbing hard in his shorts by now, his legs doing that tell-tale squirm they did when he was horny.

Justin's heart pounded. How could he do this without appearing serious? He wanted to turn Max on without acting like he actually was, without raising suspicion about his true feelings. If Max felt this was anything more than stupid experimentation turned into possibly something a little more, he'd bolt. Justin had to get Max to his level of…horny, before he could dive in the way he wanted to.

He still hadn't decided how far his conscience would allow them to go.

For a while he just let Max watch the video, sitting behind him, moving closer every few minutes. The video was over an hour, he had time. Eventually Max was absentmindedly touching himself over his shorts as he watched. Justin saw his opening.

"That's how you do it?" he asked, making Max jump a little. Max had clearly forgotten he was there. "What?" Max asked, deflating a little in his shorts.

"Touch yourself." Justin said.

Max looked over his shoulder at Justin, registering that he was watching porn in front of his _brother_. "T-this is weird, Justin." He mumbled.

Justin was rapidly losing his little window of opportunity. He had to make his one chance count. "Do it like this." He took the plunge and gripped Max through his shorts, hopefully well enough for Max to forget who was doing the gripping and just enjoy it.

The feel of his brother nearly drove Justin over the edge. Max's overly satisfied moan was an even sweeter reward. He was definitely in.

"Justin!" Max gasped, his hips bucking instinctively into the touch. Justin quickly began stroking Max, not allowing his brother a second to think, or re-think, what was happening. "Watch the video." He whispered right by Max's ear. "Forget it's me."

"W-why, I can't… ugh…you're weird…this is stupid…ah…" Max gasped as Justin stroked him with his best moves. His legs spread and he clutched the bed sheets with his hand. "Fuck…" he jerked his hips, sliding himself into Justin's skillful hand.

His moans were timed with the boy in the video, who also happened to be in the middle of a hand-job. "Justin…" he gasped. Justin pushed both hands into Max's shorts on either side and tugged them down. The things he had just praised Max for not doing with Kyle, he wanted to do to Max, now, right now.

He was terrible. If Max had enough dignity to resist Kyle…he could easily resist him too. But it was worth the try.

Max arched his neck, lifting his hand to grip Justin's arm, the one that was rubbing him teasingly, now through his thin briefs. He kept his eyes on the screen, grinding his hips. He twitched in his briefs, clearly very sensitive. Justin inhaled, his lips by Max's neck.

Oh, what the hell.

He licked along Max's neck, kissing up behind his ear, sucking on the spot he knew would be sensitive. Max had no words, his lips were parted in one, constant, sexy-as-shit moan. Justin wanted to mute the laptop because nothing sounded as sweet to him as Max's horny moans.

He was on his knees behind his brother and his cock was almost pressed up against Max's ass. He resisted, knowing that a hard penis against him would definitely scare Max. He guided Max's hand back to his briefs, letting Max take control of himself again. Max did, quite eagerly this time, and Justin watched him play with himself, occasionally kissing and licking his neck.

He had to be careful; take control without reminding Max too much of the situation. After a few seconds Max shook his head, taking Justin's hand and shoving it into his briefs. "I like you better." He said, briefly turning to look Justin right in the eyes.

That said a lot. You couldn't look your **brother** in the eyes while your **brother's hand** was on your hard cock and pretend your** brother** wasn't the reason for said hard cock.

Max gave a slick, dirty smile that told Justin he knew JUST what looking at him was signifying. "You little fucker." Justin stopped holding back, Max clearly had no qualms with what was going on, despite his innocent boy pretense.

He slammed the laptop down with his other hand. Enough with the bullshit, this was happening and they both knew it. It wasn't a study, he was getting his brother off and Max clearly had zero problems with it. "Justin!" Max threw his head back as Justin stroked him. Justin's eyes trailed Max's lips.

Max had no problems with this so far, but Justin really wasn't ready to risk trying something more and ruining it all. "Justin…right there…" Max whimpered, bucking his hips. Suddenly, he got on all fours and Justin couldn't control himself. He basically got up over his brother, pressing his cock into Max's ass as he played with him between Max's legs.

Max arched his back compellingly, as Justin played with him.

'And I was worried about scaring him.' Justin pushed the pesky briefs down and rubbed his boxer covered cock up against Max's ass, dry humping him quite frankly. Max spread his legs, so that if Justin had his cock out, it would slip right between Max's cheeks, no problem.

Justin cursed his fucking conscience. Somehow, this had gotten so out of control, so quickly, he knew if he removed any more clothes off of either of them, the point of no return would be here.

"Justin, I'm cumming…" Max whispered, jerking his hips. His firm, naked bubble butt was more than welcoming to Justin's cock. As Justin blindly grinded against his brothers ass, it responded by bouncing up with each thrust, and jiggling a little when Justin would pull back. It was really a sight to see. Justin lifted Max's shirt a little and licked up his back.

"Me too." He said after a couple seconds. Max whimpered, and his orgasm came, shooting high arching spurts up unto his tummy and unto the floor. He breathed out hard from what had clearly been an extremely intense orgasm. His gorgeous dark hair clung to his forehead in curls as his tummy puffed in and out.

Justin wondered if he should stop, Max had come and it would be painfully awkward for him to keep grinding that naked ass with his brother satisfied and coming to his senses. But Max surprised him, as usual, by basically sitting on Justin's cock and rocking his hips. Justin lay back on the bed, gripping his brother's hips and thrusting himself upwards, wishing he didn't have those stupid boxer shorts on. Max whimpered, looking as if he was really enjoying himself.

"You want to cum inside me, don't you."

"Yeah."

"You like my ass?"

"Fuck…y-yeah."

They breathed hard for a while as Justin rubbed, reaching out to squeeze Max's perfect little cheeks together, shoving himself between the crack. It made his toes curl; he was nearly mad with pleasure.

"Justin…"

"Yeah…"

"I like how it feels when you do that, what're you doing to me?"

Justin felt instantly guilty, not enough to stop but…

He was taking advantage of his brother and he knew it. Max was enjoying it, but he didn't even know what was happening, how could he be ready for it?

Justin felt Max rub his butt against him a couple more times till he came, quite hard, in his pants. His orgasm was a little overshadowed with guilt, but it was still the most intense thing he'd ever felt.

"It's called dry humping…" he said, sitting up. Suddenly he couldn't look Max in the face.

"Dry humping." Max grinned. "I like it."

"Put on your clothes." Justin said, standing up quickly.

Max looked at him. "Huh?"

"Get out, Max." Justin stood up and pushed past his brother to the bathroom. "Get out, get out."

The last thing he saw before he slammed the bathroom door shut was Max was the saddest, and most confused expression ever.

Justin pressed his face to the bathroom door. He was a monster.

* * *

I appreciate your reviews in advance. Thanks. Also, is it me, or is a little emptier on FFN than it used to be?


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what's here? Chapter 4! Happy reading, and thanks for all the support guys.

* * *

It had been a little while since the incident between Justin and Max. Justin had no idea how to remedy what he had done. For now he was avoiding his little brother, the one he couldn't seem to keep his hands off of, like the plague. Max didn't seem very keen on speaking to him anyways, so it was easy to avoid him.

"Justin, help your brother downstairs." Mr. Russo called from under the kitchen counter. He was trying to fix something himself again. "Dad, I-I'm studying." Justin said. Oh god, he didn't want to go. "What else is new?" his dad chuckled. "Take a break, the shop is busy today." His head popped up from behind the counter. "More customers means a bigger vacation this summer." He grinned his silly dad grin, which made Justin smile despite himself.

"Fine dad." He stood up and headed downstairs. He didn't really have to interact with Max anyways. He washed up in the kitchen and got his smock on. Max burst into the kitchen, clearly overwhelmed. He had an array of orders in one hand, a stack of plates in the other, and a very surprised look on his face.

Justin took the order stack wordlessly and began filling them out. Max looked at him awkwardly for a little, before heading to the other side of the room to wash up the plates. They worked in silence for a while.

Both of them jumped a few minutes later when their dad burst in. "How're my boys doing?" he asked, clapping an arm on each of his sons shoulders. "Good? Working hard? Hardly working?" he chuckled to himself, and Justin remembered which side of the family Max got his corny jokes from.

"We're fine dad." He said, when Max said nothing. He chanced a glance at his brother, who was furiously cleaning dishes, biting his lips. He clearly wasn't hiding their issues as well as Justin was. "You guys ok?" Mr. Russo asked, glancing between them.

"Yeah, dad." Justin said quickly. "Max is just mad I beat him at Mario Kart." He smiled. Max shot him a look. There was no way Justin could beat him at Mario Kart. But still, he said nothing.

Justin turned back to his work, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Had he really ruined everything between them?

Permanently?

* * *

School was being distracting, which was very, very rare for Justin. He loved school. But everywhere he went he felt himself subconsciously looking out for Max. He longed to talk to him, to fix this thing he'd caused. And all the time he thought about it, what he'd done.

Each time it got him so damn horny.

He was really sick, he didn't deserve forgiveness. Max probably didn't even want to look him in the eyes any more, speak to him anymore.

'_You dry humped your brother.' _His mind told him, more than 10 times a day.

'I know.'

'_You slid your cock between hi-'_

'I KNOW.' Justin really hated his mind.

He looked down at his notes. He was totally lost. He raised his hand.

"Mr. Goldstein?"

The teacher paused, rolling his eyes, knowing Justin probably had some sort of correction for him. "Yes, Justin?"

"Can you repeat that?"

Mr. Goldstein's eyebrows shot up in absolute shock.

Justin wasn't the only one's having problems in school, but Max was a little more affected. He'd just failed another math test. He'd barely been scraping by before, and then after the incident with Justin well…there was no hope for him now. He needed a tutor.

After finishing the form required to apply for a tutor, he handed it in at the school reception desk to be revised and sat to wait to be assigned one. He wasn't stupid, he really wasn't. 'Then why do you do so badly in school?'

He shook his head and waited in the line-up of chairs reserved for dumb kids.

The receptionist beckoned him to pick up his form to see who his tutor would be. For a second he hesitated, before looking at the form. He didn't know the name, something hard to pronounce, Cousins. He had kind of imagined it would be Justin; Justin tutored and he had signed up for a senior. But that sort of thing only happened in romantic comedies.

"Thanks. Do I go now?" he asked. The receptionist nodded and he headed towards the library, to meet Something Cousins. The library was empty, as was to be expected, save for one guy sitting smack in the middle of the room.

Max walked towards him. "Hi." He said, relatively taken aback. Ok, so, Something Cousins was definitely a nerd, he had thick-rimmed glasses and ridiculous clothes, but he was also really cute.

"Hi." The guy stood. He was tall too, and he had a nice voice with a faint Russian accent. Max shook his hands. "Uhm, sorry, I can't pronounce your name." he said apologetically. "Vladislav." Cute nerd smiled faintly.

"Vl-"

"Just call me V." he offered.

"V. Hey." Max said. "I'm-"

"Max, I know you." V said. "I interviewed you in September for the newspaper. The piece on up-and-coming track stars." Max sat. "Oh right." He mused. V had really fantastic hair, it was really, really blonde. Max assumed it wasn't fake because this guy didn't seem the type to obsess over appearance. Actual blond hair fascinated Max, being Italian; it was a rarity to see. He also had really nice bright grey eyes good bone structure.

Max cocked his head. And nice teeth. And skin. And butt.

"What areas of math would you say you're weakest in?" V asked.

And that accent really was cute. His eyebrows were kind of thick, but that kind of made him look really manly and endearing. Max smiled a little.

"Max?"

"Uhm. Everything." Max offered, blinking a couple times. "I haven't understood anything since the start of the semester so I guess it just sort of got compounded."

V smiled. "It is ok." He said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Why did you not talk to your teacher about what you struggled with?"

"I thought I'd just catch up on my own." Max shrugged. "And I was busy with track and soccer."

V shook his head, glancing down at his binder, and Max felt a little judged. He crossed his arms. People in sweater vests had no rights to get judgy. But when V looked back up he had that endearing smile again and Max melted.

"It is ok." V mumbled, rifling through a stack of papers.

"Uhm, did you recently come to America?" Max (attempted) to be tactful.

V shook his head, still rifling. "Sorry, uhm, my parents never speak English so I am always rusty." He said. "I have lived here since I was three, but, no English, so…"

"Well, like, you've got your friends here to talk to." Max said. V looked up, his smile was now a little bemused. Max looked away. 'Oops.'

"My best friend is math, and he only speaks one language, which I understand." V chuckled.

Max did too, despite himself. This guy was really cute.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly a week later that Justin heard about Max's new tutor. From Alex, who really did seem to know everything that went on at their school. He had no idea how to feel. Well, he had no idea how he was **logically** supposed to feel. He _felt_ furious, jealous, and very very angry.

"What the hell, Max." he snapped when his brother walked through the door at around 5. Max looked at him, bewildered. They hadn't breathed a word to each other in 2 weeks and it was really surprising to be spoken to. Especially like this.

"What?" he said curtly.

"You've got a math tutor?" Justin forgot everything about their little riff, avoidance thing they had going on. "Why would you do that? **I'm** a math tutor."

Max furrowed his brow. He had a lot he could say right now. Like, why the hell Justin was talking to him now of all time, or, how he could have a tutor that blew his mind then left him more confused than he'd ever been in his life. Or…or…or…

He went for a low blow.

"Well, he's first in Senior year math."

Justin looked like he was going to shit himself. "F-" he spluttered, every word ever invented trying to get out of his mouth at the same time. He was seeing red. "HE is first NOW, because I'm FUCKING busy being first in EVERY OTHER COURSE." He slammed his fist unto his palm with each word to get his point across. "And I'll get back to math by the end of the semester!"

"Well, he's first _now_."

"I have a 99% average!" Justin snapped. "I just missed a test and Mr. Laritate's letting me make it up due to the dire circumstances that caused me to miss it!"

"Oh, right." Max said, walking past him into the kitchen. "That cold?"

"OH MY GOD, IT WAS THE FLU!" Justin hollered. "And a BAD one!"

Max was having way too much fun with this. He sat and listened to Justin rant about his 103 degree flu temperature and how Cousins was a one-trick smug bastard of a pony and how HE had won the State Science fair, spelling bee AND Mathletes championships last year and if Cousins could beat that.

"ALSO." Justin brandished. "At LEAST I have some semblance of a social life!"

"You mean Zeke?"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE FIRST IN MATH TO KNOW ONE FRIEND EQUATES TO MORE THAN NO FRIENDS, MAX." Justin yelled in that really angry, high-pitched Justin voice he did. "I HAVE ONE FRIEND AND HE HAS ZERO. I WIN. WHO WINS? I WIN."

Max nearly keeled over laughing and Justin blinked at him. Max's laugh was so cute; he'd missed hearing it. He started laughing too, in spite of himself.

They were going to be ok.

* * *

Review's much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

AU: This chapter is told from Max's P.O.V.

* * *

Max was nervous for his first at-home tutoring session. They'd had some sessions at the library, but he wanted one at his house, for obvious reasons. Not only did he not want to seem like an idiot, but he was also really attracted to V. He had zero clues as to the orientation of the boy three years his senior, but even if V was gay or bi, he was still three years Max's _senior_. Seniors didn't exactly fall over themselves to fool around with freshmen. Still, he toyed with his curls in the mirror for a full fifteen minutes, his heart pounding in his chest.

Around the time V was to come he headed downstairs into the sandwich shop. V was standing by the entrance, looking around while Max's mom chatted him up. Max rolled his eyes and groaned. He really hadn't wanted his family to sink their claws into V.

"Hey mom." He sighed. She waved her arm absent-mindedly, clearly deep in conversation with V. "You seem like you should be a model, not a tutor." She gushed. "He's beautiful, isn't he beautiful?" She added, to no one in particular.

V grinned.

"Thank you." He said. Max grabbed his arm.

"Mom, stop." He griped. "We have to study."

She threw her hands up. "Just getting to know your tutor, honey." She said. "I'm so proud of you for taking the initiative to get one on your own. You're a smart boy, don't forget it."

Max winced and turned with V. "Mhm." He said.

"I'll bring you up some sandwiches!" She shouted, before whipping out her order pad.

"Sorry about that." Max whispered as they headed upstairs.

"Do not be." V smiled. "It is so interesting that you live above a restaurant." They walked down the hallway to Max's room.

"Are you a good cook, then?"

Max shrugged as he pushed his door open. "Not as good as my brother—Welcome." He gestured to his room with a shy smile.

"Yeah, not as good as my brother, Justin. He's amazing. Do you know him?" Max said, as they sat at his desk.

"I think I have seen him. He is very intelligent in classes, correct?" V asked.

"Very." Max rolled his eyes.

"He is attractive, also?" V continued.

Max hesitated, taken off-guard. A whole bunch of thoughts swirled through his mind. V could mean a lot of things by that. He could just be trying to make sure he had the right Justin. It could be something as innocent as that. It could also mean…

"Uhm." Max paused.

"My apologizes, you would not be thinking about your siblings as attractive or no." V chuckled.

"He is, I guess." Max's hands shook as he unpacked his books. "In a nerdy way."

V nodded. "Your family is good-looking. Yourself and your sister also."

Max loosened. So that question hadn't been a sign of V's orientation or preference, he was just being kind.

"Thanks." He said.

"They always say the youngest is the most attractive." V said. It was silent. Max lifted his eyes to V's and the look in the other boy's eyes made his heart jump.

He had no idea what to say.

"How old are you?" V asked.

"F-fifteen." Max said. He wanted to ask what V had meant. Did he think Max was attractive? Like, that way? V smiled at him. "You are going to be very stunning, Max." V pulled his books out as he spoke and Max watched him. How could V be so calm while making his heart pound like this? Was it a Russian thing?

"T-thank you." Max mumbled. Words suddenly were difficult for him to say. V was still smiling. "How did you look at my age?" Max asked curiously.

"Aha." V began writing out assignments. "I had thick-rimmed glasses, braces and oily hair." He said. "Very attractive, right?"

"Very." Max giggled.

They worked for a few hours, and Max was amazed at how easy everything was with a proper foundation. He was actually enjoying himself, and it was great to see himself getting everything right.

"You pay attention to detail, Max." V said. "That is a great trait in math." Max beamed.

"V…" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Are you…gay?"

V stared at him and it was very, very silent. Max held his breath.

"Hey, mom said to bring you guys food." Max's heart nearly jumped out of his chest as he heard Justin outside. He stood up, leaving V with that dumbfounded expression, and headed to the door. "Thanks." He said, taking them.

"How's studying going?" Justin looked him over. At least Max's clothes were still on.

"Fine." Max said hurriedly, closing the door before Justin could say anything more. He brought them to the table, sitting, not knowing what to say. V was looking at the floor, and Max felt bad.

"Sorry." He said weakly. "That was-"

"I am sorry." V said. "I was too forward in my advances."

"Your advances?" Max asked, heating up. V didn't say anything, obviously feeling embarrassed.

"I-if you were advancing…I didn't mind. I don't mind." Max said quickly. "I…think you're cute, V." he added, feeling his throat tight.

V smiled. "I am relieved." He said. Then, before Max knew it, he was being kissed. He kissed back, his head spinning. V was **definitely **Russian. He nearly had his breath knocked out of him with just the one kiss. "Oh god…" he whispered, as V pulled him close, right into his lap. The kiss continued, and the intensity only heightened.

Max wrapped his arms around V, a buzzing in his head. V pulled back. "Are you a virgin?" he asked. Max panted. "Sort of." He said. Goddammit. What was V implying?

"Then, we stop here." V said, smiling at him. Max looked, and felt, a little dazed, but he also knew the right thing to do would be to agree. He didn't know how far this would go otherwise.

He stood up, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ok." He said softly.

V reached out to hold his hand, really gently, thumbing the back of Max's hand. It gave Max goose bumps. "I like you Max." V said. "I have not stopped thinking about you since I first saw you."

Max grit his teeth. "I like you too." He blushed.

"Then go out with me. Be my boyfriend." V said simply.

Boyfriend? Max's heart stopped. The hand V was holding trembled a little. Oh god. He'd like to pretend otherwise, but he still was just a kid. He had never dated anyone and he didn't know anything about dating anyone. How long were you supposed to know someone before you dated them? Was he supposed to say yes right away? Was he supposed to be coy?

What did being coy mean?

And annoyingly enough, the biggest thought in his mind was about Justin. Justin, Justin. He hated that, and he hated thinking about him, because he shouldn't be thinking about him. And Justin** certainly** wasn't thinking about _him_.

That really hurt. That's what pushed him to say—

"Yes." He said, nodding. "Yeah."

V smiled, standing up and cupping Max's cheeks, kissing him. Max felt something in his stomach. He wondered if this was how he was supposed to be feeling after getting his first boyfriend, because he didn't really feel…excited. He sort of felt nervous. And horny, but nervous.

"Then I will take you on a date." V said. Max smiled.

"And, you understand this is uhm…discreet, right?"

"Uh, yeah…" Max said. "Right."

Discreet-that sounded like a good idea. It probably wasn't a good idea for everyone to know.

For Justin to know.

His heart did that nervous-horny thing again. But it wasn't for V this time.

* * *

"How was tutoring?" Justin asked as he came up behind Max in the kitchen. It was 12 am and dark. Max jumped a little.

"Justin!" he squeaked. "Oh, h-hey." He mumbled. "What—good. It was good—great. Great, I-I got a B+ on my last test and we haven't even started covering that stuff in tutoring. Building blocks…"

"Why're you so jumpy?" Justin asked.

Max kept his back turned to Justin. "I'm tired." He said. "Mom."

Justin said nothing, shuffling around in the fridge for food. "Then go to bed." He said in his classic Justin scolding voice. "You need 8 hours."

"_You_ need 8 hours." Max scowled.

"Actually, I only need 7." Justin pulled a juice out. "I'm 18."

Max watched him drink, watched Justin's lips stain red from the cranberry juice and the way his throat move. His toes squirmed the way they always did when Justin was around. He couldn't think of anything to say. He wasn't as good at witty comments as Justin was. Especially when Justin was shirtless and guzzling cold liquids in front of him.

He put his hand in his lap, feeling something stirring there.

'You just got a hotter-than-hell boyfriend and you're turned on watching your brother drink juice?' Even his mind was pissed off at him. Justin looked at him and Max looked away.

"What?" Justin said, licking his lips.

Max rubbed his upper thigh, which was covered in goose bumps. "Huh—" he mumbled.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Your brain only runs for like 5 hours a day, doesn't it?" He tossed the bottle, heading upstairs.

Max jerked off to Justin that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Update time! I'm excited! Hope you guys really like this chapter, I rewrote it half a dozen times and I really like how it turned out.

* * *

"Are your grades any better?" Justin finally broke the silence in the room, that had been choking him for nearly 45 minutes. He'd been working at the kitchen table and Max had come downstairs, setting up beside him. They hadn't breathed a word to each other during that time.

**Just the kitchen clock ticking and the sound of the fridges hum. **

Justin hated those sounds.

Max turned the page in his text book, and for a moment Justin thought he wouldn't answer. "Mhm." Max finally mumbled, non-committingly, clearly not wanting to talk.

Justin didn't give a shit.

"How much better?" He pressed on, scribbling neat notes in the margin of his book. Max turned his head slowly to look at Justin. "Much better." He said, before pointedly turning back to his work.

"A's? B's?" Justin pressed.

"Both." Max snapped. "I'm not up to your standards but its great enough for me."

"No, that's good." Justin said. Things were still weird between them after all. Not only that, but ever since Max had gotten V as a tutor, he'd become increasingly hostile to Justin, and Justin had no clue why. He drew a sad face in the corner of his page. It hurt. He just wanted to see Max smile. Max probably thought he wanted to rape him or something. He was no good with words, but it really, really fucking hurt.

He tapped his foot against the stool, his stomach tying up in knots.

**Just the kitchen clock ticking and the sound of the fridges hum. **

Justin REALLY hated those sounds.

"I'm really sorry." Burst from his lips. He kept his head down, feeling Max look up from his peripheral. "Everything's been weird the last few weeks."

Max watched him. "It was…it was weird. I can't explain it." Justin word-vomitted. "I'm sorry, it won't happe-"

"It's not that, Justin." Max said softly.

Somehow, that tone made Justin break down all the more. "Please, don't." he said, getting up. "I didn't…plan what we did, I swear. I'm not…a freak."

He was. He was a freak.

Max kept staring. "I date girls, and it was just—I was—and you…the…" Justin grit his teeth and his eyes were hot. Holy shit, he was crying. Because it had been a month and Max was going to hate him forever and the idea of being without Max's smile and kindness for the rest of his life made him want to die and he needed Max and he loved him and he was a freak and even now being close to him made his heart pound and he hated it but he loved it.

Damn.

"Jus...tin." Max stood up and walked to him. Justin looked down at him, then looked down at the floor. There was nowhere to hide, Max was just staring at him cry and it was humiliating. "Don't cry." Max ordered gently. Justin wondered if he was hallucinating.

Nope, he wasn't.

Max was kissing him.

He blinked and his eyes fell shut and he kissed right back, holding Max's jaw gently, stroking right by his ears with his thumb. . He had never stopped crying so quickly in his life. Max's cheeks were so fucking soft. His tongue was soft too—wait, that was his tongue. Holy shit, they were tonguing.

He wordlessly picked Max up and shoved the books aside, sitting Max on the kitchen counter. Max lifted his legs and hooked them against Justin's hooks. The kiss continued. He slowly trailed his tongue round Max's. Hot damn, Max's kissing had gotten MUCH better.

Max nipped at his lower lip lightly, and he dipped to kiss up his brothers neck. Max whimpered, his lithe body melting into Justin's firm grip. Justin had never felt so _**manly**_. Max writhed in his arms, and he licked up his chin, they're lips meeting again, real slow this time. He felt electricity.

Max slipped out of his sweater, not breaking contact, running his hands up Justin's shirt and over his abs. He tugged impatiently at Justin's shirt. Justin immediately rid himself of it, as Max drove him crazy by teasing his ear with his tongue.

He felt weak in the knees, weak all over, and mad, and light-headed, probably because there was more kissing than breathing going on. But he didn't need to breathe. He really slowly, really gently, ran his fingers up Max's sides, feeling the goose bumps rise. He was attempting to control himself, he was, he was.

Max's hand was in his pants. He stiffened, in ALL senses of the word. He looked at Max, and Max smiled a delicious, red-lipped smile back at him. He undid Justin's pants, cupping, rubbing, squeezing. Justin gasped. Now _he_ needed to sit down. He collapsed onto the stool and Max stood between his legs, kissing him as he rubbed.

It was clumsy, and adorable, and all Justin needed. It actually made him happy—proud even. This was, without a doubt, the first time Max had done this to someone else. He took his brothers hand and helped him, showed him how to position his hand. Max was very good at following instruction; in a couple seconds Justin was beside himself, finding it nearly impossible to keep himself up.

Max pulled back slowly, and Justin licked his lips. Max grinned and did the same. It was really hot when he di- HOLY SHIT. Justin's eye's widened as Max's head went down.

"F-FU…" he gasped. Max was. Max was. Oh god, god, shit, fuck. Justin tried hard not to jerk his hips, it was so hard. Max's head went lower, and lower. The natural talent he had for this was ridiculous. If school didn't work out, he could go into sword swallowing.

Max took Justin's hand and rested it on his head, sucking up and down and up, and licking and urgh. Justin gripped his brother's hair. His hips bucked on their own.

"Sorry." He whispered. Max pulled back, coughing a little. "Do it again." He said, looking up at Justin, getting right back in there. Justin hesitated, before thrusting again. Mn…Max's throat was heaven.

He only needed to do it a few more times before.

"Stop, I'm cumming." He gasped. Max didn't stop.

"Ma-" he tried pulling away but Max wasn't having it. He couldn't hold out. He exploded and it was the best orgasm he'd ever had, and Max swallowed like a champ. Justin remembered how good Max was at draining the milk carton. It made him grin. Max stood up, breathing heavily, and Justin stared at him.

Max licked his lips and smiled. Justin smiled. He'd never been so happy.

Max kissed him. "I came in my pants." He mumbled bashfully. It was hilarious the things that made Max bashful. He could give his first blow job like he was playing Scrabble, but he was shy about creaming himself. Justin grinned. "Aw…" he said teasingly, thumbing Max's blushing cheeks. They said nothing for a while, just grinning, Justin cupping Max's flushed cheeks, Max's hands on Justin's legs.

**Just the kitchen clock ticking and the sound of the fridges hum. **

Justin absolutely adored those sounds.


	7. Chapter 7

FORGIVE ME! I hadn't realized it had been so long between updates!

* * *

The consequences of what they'd done didn't hit either of them till hours later when the stupor of sexual encounter had died down a little. When it hit them—it really fucking hit them. Justin was in his bedroom finishing up a project due in a couple weeks when it dawned on him that he had seriously just gotten a blow job from his brother in their kitchen, where anyone could've walked right in on them. It gave him goose bumps. **And Max had actually made the first move, **which meant, Max liked him, Max wanted this like he did. He wasn't alone in his feelings. That made him feel amazing, but also terrible. He wondered briefly if he had done this to his brother, before dismissing the thought. That couldn't be possible. Max's lips tasted like sweet innocence and warmth and sensuality and he was dying to kiss him again. He couldn't wait to.

Max, on the other hand, was realizing he'd cheated on his boyfriend of two weeks. Yes, Justin was his brother but he'd just blown him in the middle of the kitchen. No matter which way it was sliced that was a really slutty thing to do, boyfriend or no boyfriend. And V was the sweetest, most soft-spoken guy he'd ever met; he really didn't deserve this.

He frowned into the mirror, his mouth foamy from the teeth-brushing he'd just been doing. He always had revelations while he brushed his teeth. It was actually a little scary how impossible he found it to control himself around Justin. Could they not even speak to each other without him jumping Justin's bones? He wasn't trying hard enough, that was for sure. There was only right thing to do. He'd have to tell V.

He hesitated, before shaking his head at his mirrored image. Of all the outcomes that could result from that, not one of them was even remotely positive. This thing between him and Justin had to stop, if not for the sake of morality, for V. He nodded to himself. His heart sunk a little.

* * *

"Morning." Justin smiled as Max clambered down the stairs the next morning.

"Mooorning." Alex imitated, rolling her eyes. "You sound even douchier than usual, why're you so chipper?"

"Because I don't have to look at you." Justin said, shoving her with his shoulder.

"Dad!" Alex wailed.

"Too early!" He shook his head from the living room, before re-burying it into the daily sport section. Alex scowled at Justin, who'd turned his attention back to his brother. Max smiled faintly. He wanted to tell Justin he wanted to talk to him, but Alex hadn't gotten into any shenanigans lately and he didn't want her next adventure to be following him and Justin around to spy on their conversation. That wouldn't end quite as cutely as her other escapades. Instead he ate and bided his time. He'd talk to him at school.

* * *

"Morning…" V said softly, coming up behind Max at his locker. He pressed his face against Max's neck and inhaled deeply. "You always smell so good." He mumbled, his breath tickling Max, who felt goose bumps come up all over him. "You always s-say that." He said. Though, after the first time V had said it he'd been making the effort to smell even better.

"Because it is always true." V smiled, pulling back. "You have a scent like no one else, it draws me to you, makes me crazy."

Max felt his tan cheeks heat up. "Well…ok." He squeaked. V complimented him like a man, with a smile and that sexy accent. His voice was deep and gravely, it roused something in Max he couldn't explain. It made him feel like a kid. V was one of those 'acts way older than they are' kind of guys. He could've been in his 30's with his personality. It made Max all the more happy to have caught his interest. Now all he had to do was hold that interest, that was the tough part.

"I finished the first Harry Potter book last night." V said as they walked down the hall. "Yeah?" Max hadn't believed that V had never read the Harry Potter series, not even watched the movies. Even his family, who usually scoffed at the misrepresentation of wizard culture in literature, loved the series. "Did you like it?"

V shrugged. "It is hard to get into." He said. "I do not feel proper emotion to the characters because I cannot connect. Wizards and fairies and vampires? It's all so absurd. The writing is good though, I will press on."

Max deflated a little. He'd been thinking about that, though he probably wasn't supposed to. The idea of telling V about him. The expression of V's place made that idea fly right to the back of his train of thought. "Vampires are sexy." He mumbled. V smiled and kissed him. "You are adorable, Max Russo." He said. Max giggled.

Max managed to find Justin at lunch. He was buried in books in the empty Spanish classroom, mumbling to himself about numbers and stuff. "Don't you have any friends?" Max said teasingly as he entered, closing the door behind him.

"Zeke's sick." Justin defended, looking up. Max couldn't help smile.

"Uhm…so…" he said, sitting beside Justin. He hated when people said 'we need to talk' in movies, but now he realized why they did. He wanted to stall. "We need to talk."

Justin looked to him. Needing to talk was never ever good. "We're talking he said. Just talk."

"Justin it was wrong of us—of me." Max said. "What we did yesterday, I'm with V and he doesn't deserve that."

Justin looked like someone had punched him in the stomach. He kind of wanted to wine and say he was there before V, but that wouldn't seem at all mature. He tapped his pen against his book, searching for the right words. He knew the right words actually, he just really didn't want to say them.

"You're right." He said finally, hating himself. "I'm sorry." He stared down at his book until the lines began to blur. He wasn't going to cry again so Max would swoop in and take the pain away for a second, before punching him in his heart the next day.

It made him angry though; that was a cheap excuse. Even if Max wasn't dating V he still would've wanted this to stop. There was no hope for them. "Have you done that to V?" he asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it.

Max hesitated, his stupidly beautiful brown eyes flicking around the room. "Not…yet." He said. The silence forced him to continue. "It was my first time." He continued.

"Oh yeah?" Justin said, as if this information was brand spanking new to him. Max nodded. He wanted to ask Justin how many other boys he'd done that with, but Justin's neck and jawline was driving him crazy all of a sudden and he couldn't stop staring at it.

"It's kind of scary." He whispered. "How hard it is to…to keep away from you."

"You don't need to keep away from me Max." Justin said suddenly, looking at him. "You never do. No matter…what this—this phase is." Yeah, he went with the phase card. "You're my brother."

"I do need to, actually." Max said standing up. "I spend a couple minutes with you and I always end up…" he trailed off, sighing.

"End up what?" Justin said curiously.

"End up…into you." Max mumbled. "You know, aroused." He rolled his eyes at the word 'aroused' because they used it so much in health class and it pissed him off. But there was no other word to use. Justin aroused him. It was frightening. He didn't know his feelings for his brother. He loved him, he didn't know how. What was the difference between loving like a brother and loving like a brother? He'd always learnt that the difference was sexual attraction. Did that mean he was in love with Justin? He was certainly sexually attracted to him, frighteningly so.

Even more than V.

That was a really scary thought.

"Well, we have to learn to resist it." Justin said carefully, trying to keep his eyes on Max's but finding them trailing all over him. "We're not wild animals."

"According to Ms. Anderson, teenage boys are as close as humans get." Max smiled meekly. Justin smiled back.

FUCK.

Max didn't even have time to hate himself. He moved closer to Justin, he had no excuse. Justin grabbed him round his waist and kissed him and that was it. He pressed himself up against his brother and Justin picked him up and put him on the table and climbed on top of him and they kissed and kissed till he was hard in his pants, and so very fucking _aroused_.

He moaned into Justin's mouth as they kissed, Justin's fingers in his hair, his cock throbbing and pressed up against Max's through their jeans. Their jeans were the only thing in the world separating them, it was the only thing that kept the line existing, the line between brothers and lovers that blurred more and more every time they did something like this. He squirmed under Justin.

If he hadn't known this was going to happen he wouldn't have chewed spearmint on the way over. Justin's hands were all over him, under his shirt. He sprawled out underneath him, helpless, horny. They really were wild animals, mad for each other. Justin sat up and tugged Max's shirt up, kissing and teasing his nipples with a warm wet tongue. Max whimpered and rubbed himself through his jeans, not daring to open them.

'Muy caliente.'

Justin's lips met his again and his tongue was in Max's mouth. It felt so good, Max's toes squirmed and he faintly registered his shoes falling off. Justin sat up on the table and pulled him against him so Max's throbbing cock was pressed up against his brothers thigh. Max rubbed up against it anxiously, his lips never breaking from Justin's.

Why did this keep happening? Why couldn't he help it? It was so addicting, it was terrible, it was amazing. Justin groaned and kissed up his neck and moved to pull his pants off. "This is the last time." Max whispered, trying to convince both of them. Justin nodded, rubbing his brother's bulge through his jeans. "Last time." He echoed with a smile. Max twitched against Justin's hand and forgot the world.


End file.
